Dark Stein
by William Kortex
Summary: Dark Stein the secret son of Marie and Stein
1. First day at the DWMA

Here I was at the place I wanted to go to after I started getting weird feelings of wanting to dissect everyone... Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself I am Dark Mjolnir but most know me as Dark Stein.

I finally arrived at the D.W.M.A. the place I ran away to after I found out my mother Marie, lied about my fathers death. I came here originally to just meet my father but after I met with Lord Death he insisted on me going to school. He told me on how if I joined he would give me a nice apartment and sign me up for classes immediately, and come on how could anyone say no to that! So here I was walking up the main stairs of the building to go to my first day as a Weapon.

**First Period**

My first period looked normal for a History classroom... but then again I was looking on the outside, because when you walked into the classroom it was filled with something that looked like a witch hats, it had a picture of what I presumed was Lord Death before he made this school, and then some replica of something called "Asura's prison"

I looked around for an open seat and I found one right next to some girl with blonde hair... When I sat by her for some reason I knew that we would either be great friends or great enemies, Right when I was thinking this She hit me over the head with a book and screamed something like "Maka Chop!" and that was when I realized this girl was going to be my rival for the rest of the years I'm here... Even though she did apologize and say that it was supposed to hit some Black*star kid and not me.

**Second Period**

My second Period was a beginner's class for Weapon and Meister... But there was one problem and that is I don't have a Meister. So while walking back in forth in a panic I didn't even realize that I knocked someone onto the ground until I heard them scream.

"Hey what was that for!" The stranger got back up and brushed themselves off.

"I-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to knock you down..." I screamed back before turning around and looking at the most amazing person ever, she had beautiful blue hair and was wearing a dress with stars on it... Just one problem, I for some reason had the feeling of just pushing her to the ground and dissecting her.

"Who do you think you are just running into someone who is going to surpass the gods!" The stranger called out before looking at me becoming embarrassed and running inside.

"Wait!" And the stranger was gone, but I wondered why did she get embarrassed around me?

So I finally headed into the classroom and realized that it was filled with Weapons who had no Meister and Meisters who had no Weapon. So i looked around for a while and noticed a sign that said to just socialize and make some friends... Making friends something i clearly am not the best at. I decided I wanted to try and find that girl again but when I did I saw her talking to the person who was supposed to be "Maka Chopped" and realized that they must have been related because they both were screaming about "Surpassing the gods" And they both had bright blue hair.

After a while I decided I would try to talk to her but when I did I was knocked down to the ground by some kid with duel swords... The kid helped me up but there was something odd about him, I couldn't tell if it was the fact that he had clothes that moved like Lord Deaths or the fact that he had black hair with three white stripes on the left side.

"I am very sorry about that... I was supposed to go to the training room but instead I was knocked into here by him!" The stranger points over at who I guessed was Black*star (A.K.A. the intended "Maka Chop" Victim).

"What do you mean I knocked you into here? If anything you pushed me and wanted to fight!" Black*star yelled back.

"Do you even realize who I am?" The stranger yelled back angrily.

"I don't know someone who thinks they are better than the great almighty Black*Star!" Black*star let out one of the most annoying laughs I have ever heard.

"No!" The stranger clothes started to move insanely fast as he yelled out "I am Death Master the son of Lord Death!"

And with that I ran away from the situation as fast as possible and I could see that I wasn't the only one because once I was in the hall I met eyes with the girl.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Oh... Hi." The girl answered back.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who was trying to avoid that situation." I said while trying not to think of ripping her internal organs out one by one.

"Ya some times my twin can get a little ahead of himself and pick fights with random strangers for no reason." The girl answered back before bursting into laughter. "I'm the same way but come on, I at least have a weapon!"

I looked down at the ground and nervously said. "So... On a less random note, what is your name?"

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "I am the great powerful Red*star!" The stranger suddenly created a weapon out of thin away and screamed. "And this is my Demon sword Ren!"

"My name is Dark Mjolnir" I said quietly.

"Excuse me... Dark what?" Red*star asked.

I didn't know if it was that she couldn't pronounce my last name or if it was that I said it too quietly but without thinking I yelled out. "I am Dark Stein!"

Sometimes I wonder who I would of become if I said "Dark Mjolnir" Again. But then again most people remember the name "Dark Stein" better.

**Third period**

So second period I have to admit was fun but the one class I couldn't wait for was science! When I got in there in knew that I was going to have an amazing time. On the walls were thousands of diagrams of different animals internal organs!

"I want to dissect all these animals!" Dammit I thought why did I yell that out loud!

"Hey... You Kid with the old man hair!" Someone yelled.

"Y-Yes?" Never once have I had someone say that I had old man hair... Was it because it was gray?

The stranger floated up to me. "Are you Dark Stein?"

This man called me Dark Stein like he knew that I told someone that was my name. "Yes! Why?" Why did I yell at him... Was it because to be honest he looked pretty intimidating.

"I am SoulStar..." The stranger was about to say something else when suddenly I was kicked in the head.

"I am the great almighty Black*star..." Black*star yelled that and something else but it was the second time I heard that today so by now it just sounded like a whole bunch of nothing.

"OKAY!" I got up as quickly as possible and started to walk up to him. "No one cares who you are! And maybe you should watch where the hell your going you little annoying brat!"

Black*star cracked his knuckles while I kept walking towards him. "Look at that Red*star someone thinks there tougher than me!"

I started to laugh. "It's because I know that if I wanted to beat you I could!" I went to punch him but Black*star moved quickly out of the way and punched me straight in the face and well after I hit the bottom step I passed out.

**The Nurses Office**

When I finally awoke I realized that maybe picking a fight with a more experienced student wasn't the brightest idea.

"Oh good you're awake..." I sat up to see who said that and realized that it was the man who was trying to talk to me before my fight.

"Where am I?" I asked already knowing that I was probably in the nurses or something.

"You are in the nurses... when Black*star punched you, you kind of fell down the stairs and blacked out."

"May I ask your name?" I knew that I could but this man was no normal student.

"I am the Brother of Lord Death, I am Soulstar!" The man yelled before thanking who I guessed was the nurse. "Get up kid... We will talk more at your place."

"About that... I haven't exactly moved into it yet..." To be honest I didn't even know what it looked like.

"Perfect! You're my weapon now so it looks like we get to move in together!"

Not wanting to cause a scene I got up thanked the nurse and once we got outside the D.W.M.A. I yelled. "What the hell do you mean I'm your weapon now and you're moving in?"

"I'll explain later, for now lets focus on finding your house!" And just like that I apparently met my Meister/roommate.


	2. Picking a Fight

**1 year later**

**(15 years old)**

"Has anyone seen Soulstar today?" I scream while looking for my Meister in the classroom of at least 200 students.

"No but I do see someone who is trying to be a bigger star than me!" I hear Black*star yell from across the room.

"Well since I do have 50 souls already compared to your..." I put my hand over my ear. "Come on you star go ahead and tell us how many souls you have gotten!"

Black*star gets up and within seconds is staring me dead in the face. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

I laugh. "Well if that's what you want then I guess I am." I do a flip onto the top of a desk.

"You stupid bastard. You shouldn't have done that." Black*star throws a punch at me as I jump out of the way and use Soul Force to knock him into the wall. "Care to explain what I shouldn't have done?"

Black*star gets up. "You think that's enough to keep a star like me do..."

I appear right by him and grab his face. "Please just shut up. Whenever you talk it hurts my head!" I use Soul Force again and knock him into another wall as blood flies everywhere.

Black*star goes to get up before I appear by him and kick him in the face. "Whats wrong you star? Are you giving up?" I kick Black*star over so that he is on his back. "Look at you. All bloody and beat." I pick him up and stare him dead in the eyes. "If I didn't feel sorry for you. I would continue beating you down until your nothing!"

"DARK!" Soulstar grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me backwards. "The hell are you doing!"

I get up. "He started a fight with me so I decided to end it."

"Go home... We will discuss this later!" Soulstar points out the door.

"You're not my father!" I start to walk before Soulstar grabs my shirt again and picks me up.

"You want to go visit your father?" Soulstar drops me onto the floor. "Clean up the mess you made, and then we will pay a little visit to your father."


End file.
